A portable electronic device such as a portable terminal device is provided with a microphone, into which sound produced by a user is input, when making a phone call or recording sound. Conventionally, a portable terminal device, which is called a smartphone, is provided with a microphone sound hole in a vicinity of a touch screen display, for the purpose of transmitting sound produced by a user to a microphone (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-181826